Silicon carbide (SiC) is expected to be a material for next generation semiconductor devices. In comparison to silicon (Si), silicon carbide exhibits excellent physical properties such as a band gap of three times larger than that of Si, a breakdown field strength of about ten times larger than that of Si, and a thermal conductivity of about three times larger than that of Si. By utilizing these properties, it is possible to fabricate a low-loss semiconductor device capable of operating at high temperatures.
However, in forming a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET), for example, using silicon carbide, carrier mobility is lowered.